


Just Another Day

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, nothing can possibly surprise John keller. Well, not much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Keller frowned “He what?”

Lt. Colonel Lennox shrugged; a gesture that was often used around their new intergalactic neighbours, “He landed near a huge car show...” The soldier trailed off with another shrug as Keller turned back to view the mech they were discussing.

“But I thought they scanned something and became exactly like it. That doesn’t explain how he can do that.” Keller would readily admit that he was confused. Just when he thought he had a handle on the mechs they would go and do something so alien he had to readjust all his perceptions and boundaries.

As if sensing it was being spoken about, or possibly overhearing - none of the mechs had ever given a clear answer about exactly how sensitive their ears, audials or whatever they were calling them, were - the steel grey car rolled towards them. “Hey Will. Greetings Secretary Keller.” The car chirped as it pulled to a stop, bouncing happily, if a car could be said to be happy, on its shocks, the gaudy lighting running around its alt mode flashing as it spoke.

“Wheeljack. Got a question for you.” The car disassembled itself and crouched down, regarding the two humans intently, waiting for the query. “You scanned a car at the automobile show you landed near?”

“Yes.” Wheeljack nodded, waiting for the human to continue, some sixth sense telling him that the small organic was not finished.

“And you scanned your alt mode directly from the automobile there?”

“Yes.” Again he nodded, a strange human gesture, but then they were unable to pick up the quick transmissions that flowed between mechs, instead relying upon contorting their face and body to convey various expressions.

“You are aware that DeLoreans can’t actually time travel?” Asked Will, waiting nervously for the answer; he didn’t want to be responsible for breaking a mech if his question caused some type of strange paradoxical effect. Thankfully it wasn’t to be as the mech slowly shook his head.

His strange flashing ears glowed a faint pink, almost like a human blush. “Ah. No. I just thought the one at the show was broken because the one in the film could clearly fly and traverse the time stream. Besides, it wasn’t that hard to fix.”


End file.
